winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirta
Mirta is a girl who stood out amongst the other witches of Cloud Tower. She has the ability to produce illusions using her imagination and emotions. She was a witch in most of the first season before becoming a fairy. Overview She has often been ridiculed by the Trix at Cloud Tower because of her opinion that Witches and Fairies are not very different from each other and that they can be friends. This was proved to be right later in Season 3 and the Second Movie, when Witches and Fairies have become friends even if there was still a rivalry, though a friendly one, between the Witches and the Fairies. This is even seen in Season 3, when the Witches attack Alfea after Valtor turned them into his slaves/minions, Flora wondered why the Witches were attacking because she thought the Witches of Cloud Tower and the Fairies of Alfea were now friends. However, the Witches still sometimes played pranks on the Fairies like in Magical Adventure but not bad ones like before. Mirta even attempts to help Bloom on one occasion and ends up by being turned into a pumpkin by Icy. At the end of Season One, she transfers to Alfea College.As she grows wings in Season 3, but tends to revert to dark magic upon occasion like in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Personatly Profile Mirta is a sweet and shy girl who would rather have fairies and witches all get along. Her personality is similar to Flora's, with a good head on her shoulders. At Cloud Tower, Mirta was not fitting in, though she was nice to everyone else there. Mirta gives friendship a great value and her friendship seems to be contagious because Amaryl seems to be more friendly to the Winx since they know her. Her closest friends are Lucy, Flora, Amaryl and Kimmy; she does not have a pixie yet but she could bond with Zing or Jolly who both like her. She has grown more cheerful throughout the series as she develops more friendship with the fairies of Alfea. She does not have any love interest. Even if Mirta (like Flora) is afraid easily, she is also very selfless, as showed in Season 1, when she stood between a hurt Bloom and the Trix; or when she told Flora to not worry about her and go help the others against the nightmare monster; or in Season 3 when she went to Cloud Tower without her roommates or being transformed in order to find out what happened to Lucy. In one issue of the comic, Mirta is shown to work in Magix as a barber saying that it is in order to make money in case she will not become a fairy, since it was prior of Aisha's joining the Winx because she was not there, it is between the events of seasons one and two. Category:Witches Category:Fairies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Tecna Category:Musa Category:Flora Category:Aisha Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7